


GREH LUH&SWEET LOVE

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	GREH LUH&SWEET LOVE

×

“你要出门吗？”我紧盯着在门口换鞋的李赫宰，他背对我从鞋柜里拿出我们上个星期一起去商场里买的皮鞋，“你要去哪里？”我又问了他一遍。

“去见一个朋友。”他穿好鞋，在地毯上剁了跺脚，新鞋刚开始穿的时候都有点挤脚，特别是皮鞋，穿的越久越合脚。

“哪个朋友？要出去多久？”我走到玄关，抬手给他理了理衣领，他是个很讲究的人，衣领从来都是整整齐齐的，可我就是想给他理一理。

“东海，你别这样。”他有些痛苦的握住我扯着他衣领的手，“我只是约了童哥商量一下我们巡演的事情，我昨晚上告诉你了。'

“哦，是吗，那我忘了。”其实我没忘，我就是想问问他，“那你要去多久？”他今天穿的是我上个月给他网购的那件衬衣，蓝色的，是我喜欢的颜色，我心情稍微好了一点。

“晚上八点回来？”他小心翼翼的对我说着，“现在是1点半，我到公司差不多就2点了，和童哥商量四个小时，再一起吃个晚饭？行吗？”

“为什么这么看我？”我摸着他的衣领，丝绸的触感让我爱不释手，“一定要吃晚饭吗？不能回家吃吗？”我垫起脚，抱上他的脖颈，“不能早点回来吗？”

“东海，我只是和童哥吃晚饭而已，没有其他人，你别这样。”他环抱着我的腰，语气有些不耐烦。

为什么对我这么没有耐心？我只是问问他能不能早点回来，我也没强制要求他早点回来吃饭，我就只是问问而已啊。“你真的不能早点回来吗？”眼泪不受控制的流了下来，在他蓝色丝绸衬衫上洇成一个一个深色的点。

“唉，东海，我都说了，我是和童哥吃饭，别哭了，好吗？”他更无奈的拍拍我的背，“我得走了，不然就要迟到了。”

“真的不能早点回来吗？”我收紧了环抱着他脖颈的双手，“真的不能早点回来吗？”我哭的更大声了，“真的不能早点回来吗？”眼泪把衬衫上一个一个的点连在一起，很快就变成了一个圈，要是我是个圈就好了，我就能把李赫宰圈起来，圈在我的世界里。

李赫宰推开已经哭的开始打嗝的我，低头烦躁地吻上我的嘴唇。他咬着我的嘴唇，手伸进我的t恤里安抚的上下来回抚摸着我的背，应该是流血了，我尝到了铁锈的味道。他擦掉我粘在睫毛上的泪水，用沾着泪水的指腹捏着我被他咬破的嘴唇，泪水渗进伤口里好疼，”别哭了，好吗？东海。”

我点点头，仰起已经没有再流泪的脸问他，“真的不能早点回来吗？”

他叹了一口气，抬手看了眼我送他的手表，“那我晚上六点回来，行吗？”

我用牙齿轻轻咬着他脖颈上的一小块皮肤，他摸着我的头发，说，“东海，我真的要走了，要迟到了。”

我放开他，满意的看着他脖子上红肿的皮肤，对他笑了起来，“一路顺风。

我从阳台上看见李赫宰的车驶出小区，我重新回到沙发坐好，从抱枕下面翻出手机给童哥发了短信。

“童哥，你今天下午有时间吗？”

“怎么了？我今天下午要和赫宰在公司商量巡演的流程，你找我有事吗？”

“啊，这样啊，那没事啦，我就是想问问你而已。”

“呀，你这小子可越来越奇怪了。”

我真的变得越来越奇怪了吗，我咬着手指焦灼的看向茶几上那本我和李赫宰这个月新拍的杂志，我最近总是这样，很容易莫名其妙的心慌，我以为自己心脏有什么问题，还专门去医院做了检查，医生看了报告，告诉我一切正常。我很怕死，因为李赫宰说希望我能健健康康，活久一点，所以我很怕死，平时感觉身体不舒服了，我就会去医院仔仔细细做检查。我把手放在胸口上，心脏跳动的频率快到我有些无法呼吸，这种感觉就像很久很久之前我们组合出道舞台的那天，我紧张到呼吸不上来，大脑缺氧，头晕目眩。当时是怎么好起来的？啊，好像是李赫宰突然抱住我，拍着我的背，一直在我耳边说不要紧张，慢慢吸气，不要着急。

慢慢呼吸吗？我试着放缓自己的呼吸，还是做不到，心脏跳动声快到我震耳欲聋，怎么办呢，我实在是太难受。我捂着胸口往衣帽间走，拉开李赫宰衣帽间的门，我就那样躺进了他的衣服里，我也不清楚自己为什么要这样做，大概是觉得这样会让自己好一点。我被李赫宰的衣服包围了，从头到脚，我扭头把脸埋进他的衣服里，慢慢吸气，我闻到了李赫宰的味道，他的气味通过呼吸作用进入到我的身体里，经过血液循环，抵达我的心脏，好一点了吗？我摸着胸口，好像是好一点了，我贪婪的呼吸着衣服里李赫宰的气味，再多闻一点，我的病就会好了。狂躁的心脏逐渐恢复平静，我有些困了，我抱紧李赫宰的衣服，准备就这样睡一觉。原来大医院的医生也不是什么都知道哦，上次做完检查，医生说让我去看看心理医生，什么嘛，其实我根本没有病，我只要有李赫宰就行了。

××

“不好意思啊，哥，我来晚了。”我拉开椅子坐到神童对面，“出门的时候没看路况，在路上有点堵车。”

“没事，我也到了没多久，诶？你这条三角巾还挺好看的，在哪儿买的？”

“东海买的。”我抬手摸了摸丝巾，“上次我们一起去俄罗斯录节目，在商场买的。”

“东海啊，他刚刚还给我发短信问我今下午有没有时间，也不说要干嘛，就说问问，好奇，你不觉得他最近状态有些不对吗？赫宰？”

我低头躲开神童询问的视线，拿出笔和纸递到他面前，“可能是刚退伍没多久，太想哥了，我们还是先商量一下巡演吧，我六点之前得走，今天家里有人做饭。”

我不知道神童知道多少我和东海之间的事情，可能丝毫没有察觉，也有可能一眼就看穿，说到底，我现在怎么想的我也不太清楚，反正，我是绝对不会离开东海的，就算我对东海的感情不是东海想的那样，我也不会离开。  
“哥，要不今天就先这样，剩下的我们回去再想想。”我看了一眼手表，快到六点了，我必须要回去，不然东海肯定会哭。“哥，再见了！”我冲神童挥挥手，还没等他说话，就按了电梯，一路小跑到停车场。

开车的时候，我拨通了东海的电话，想先给他报备一下，说可能要晚点回家，首尔的晚高峰真的很可怕。电话没接通，东海在干什么呢？在厨房做饭没听到吗？过了几分钟，我又打了一个电话，还是没接通，我有些着急了，首尔的晚高峰让人心烦意乱，开着车一点一点的挪过这个十字路口都是十分钟以后的事情了，直到我将车开进小区停车场，东海都没有接电话。

我捡起沙发上李东海的手机，他应该还在家，玄关没有他的拖鞋，上个星期一起买的皮鞋也还好好的呆在那里。是睡着了吗？我向卧室走去，我想东海肯定乖乖的睡在我的床上，拧开门把手，什么也没有。其实这个表述是错的，不该是什么也没有，至少我的床我的枕头被子还在这个房间里面，但是对于此刻的我来说，确实是什么也没有，因为东海不在这里。难道东海穿着拖鞋去找希澈哥了吗？我准备从口袋里摸出手机给希澈哥打电话，衣帽间就传来东海啜泣的声音。  
我已经好久没听到东海这样哭了，这段时间以来听到最多的还是他的崩溃式哭法，不同于以前的那种默默流泪，是那种末日来临无法挽回无可救药的撕心裂肺。今天这样小小声的啜泣，明明动静很小，却比嚎啕大哭更让我心痛。

我刚认识他的时候，他就是这样哭的，我还记得很多很多年前他来我家做客的那个晚上，我们两个挤在客厅的地上聊了一会儿天就睡着了，在公司练习了一整天实在是太累了。我睡到半夜迷迷糊糊听见东海在哭，他的头抵在我后背，整个人缩成小小的一团，身体还时不时的抽动，泪水打湿了他的头发和我的衣服，他一直都不喜欢睡枕头。那天晚上我们两个忘记拉窗帘了，月光就这样直接照进客厅里，我转过身低头看他，他看起来好可怜，就算在梦里很伤心了，现实里也是用手捂着嘴委委屈屈的小声哭着，深怕让别人知道他在哭一样。

他应该哭了很久了，我的衣服像是拿进水里过了一遍，当时我还在感叹，东海可真厉害，今天一天都没怎么喝水，还能流这么多泪水。我小心翼翼的把他圈进怀里，拍着他的背，放低了声音，说着，东海乖，别哭啦，我在这里呢。我小时候哭的时候我妈妈就是这样做的，我想东海肯定也是想爸爸妈妈了。这样做真的有效果，东海放开捂着嘴的手，朝我怀里钻了钻，我们两个就紧紧贴在一起了。

他枕在我的臂弯里，我躺在地上，脸上烧烧的，这个场景和动作太像姐姐这几天在看的那部偶像剧里面的情节了吧，女主也是这样毫无意识的在睡梦里滚进了男主的怀里，然后就是。。。。。我稍微凑近了一点东海的脸，我记得当时男主就是这样亲了一下女主的脸，就只是轻轻碰一下，我莫名有些紧张，就只是轻轻碰一下而已。

“爸爸，我好想你。”东海突然说起了梦话，我也从梦里惊醒。东海他还是个孩子呢，我叹了口气，继续拍着他的背，“东海乖，别哭啦，我在这里呢。”

我打开衣帽间的灯，东海就躺在我的衣服里。他怎么会这么伤心呢？他怎么有这么多眼泪呢？我脱了拖鞋，赤脚走进了衣帽间，跪在东海的面前。他看起来好痛苦，脸上头发上衣服上全是泪水，眉头紧紧皱在一起，怀里还抱着我的衣服，哭到身体开始痉挛。“东海？你怎么了？”我轻声问他。

我们还在宿舍住的时候，有一次我下班回家，打开卧室门，看见他头上包着纱布躺在我床上睡觉，我着急的把他喊醒，问他怎么了，他半睡半醒的坐起来，摸着头说，“我觉得有点头痛，就想来找你，可是你不在，我就睡着了。”我问他：“现在还痛吗？”他笑了一下，说，“好像不痛了欸，赫宰，你的床比药还有用！”我多想他能像以前那样，马上醒过来，告诉我，“赫宰，我只是生病了，但是我抱着你的衣服睡了一觉，病就好啦！”

我又问了一遍：“东海？你怎么了？”他还是没有醒，要不是他还在哭，我都怀疑他是陷入昏迷了。可是我实在想不通，我的东海怎么能够这么伤心，是因为我今天晚回家了吗？我抬脚从东海身上跨了过去，和他一起躺进柜子里，像很多很多年前那样，把他圈进我的怀里，拍着他的背，“东海乖，别哭啦，我在这里呢。”东海转过身，和我紧紧贴在一起，我低头，在他脸上轻轻亲了一下，还是有些莫名的紧张，可是明明我对东海已经做过更过分的事情了。

“东海乖，对不起，今天回来晚了，我就在你身边，哪里也不去。”我又亲了一下东海的脸，泪水咸到有些发苦，我想很多很多年前那个夜晚，我没有吻到的泪水也是这样的味道吧。就像东海从那个时候到现在都不喜欢睡枕头一样。“赫宰，不要走。”东海说起了梦话，但是我却没有从梦里醒来。我低头吻上他的嘴唇，也是轻轻的碰了一下，“东海乖，别哭啦，我一直都在这里呢。”

×××

我睡着的时候肯定又哭了，我按了按肿胀的眼睛，深吸一口气，觉得有些脱力。李赫宰刚刚来看我醒没醒，说晚饭快准备好了。我一点都不期待他亲手做的晚餐，我教了他无数遍海带汤的做法，最后成品还是惨不忍睹。上帝果然是公平的，没有人能十全十美，就算是他，也会有不擅长的东西。我掀开被子，穿上拖鞋，往客厅走。

我坐到餐桌边，果然又是海带汤，李赫宰盛了一碗汤笑着递给我，我有些不适应，太久没看到李赫宰在我面前露出这么轻松的表情了，明明以前不是这样的，可是现在说以前有什么用呢，这个世上既没有时光机也没有后悔药。

“东海，我今天晚上回来的有点晚，主要是路上堵车了。”李赫宰拉着我的手给我解释，他这又是干什么？怕我生气？我甩开他的手，端起碗吃着汤里的海带，和他说了多少次了，海带要撕小一点，我这一大碗里面就两条海带，我费劲的咬着海带，没和他说话。“东海，你明天有时间吗?我们去看电影吧，我买好票了，明天下午三点的。”他都买好票了，还问我有没有时间，他这又是想干嘛？我放下碗，皱着眉将嘴里的海带咽了下去，“赫宰？你想干嘛？”“就是太久没和你一起去看电影了，刚好最近有我想看的，我就买了，你明天有时间吗？”李赫宰有些讨好的看着我，他今天又是怎么了？

我歪着头看他，突然觉得他好陌生，奇怪？我为什么会觉得这样的赫宰陌生呢？明明以前他就是这样的啊，就算是我半夜两点睡不着觉，跑到他房间，把他吵醒，他也会好脾气的陪着失眠的我出去吃宵夜喝咖啡，他也会对我说，东海你有什么想买的就告诉我，我会给你买的，也会在刚拿到驾照的第二天就开车送我回家看妈妈，有洁癖的他也会容忍我和他共喝一瓶矿泉水，也会吃下我吃过的黄瓜，也会认真的听我对他说我的烦恼，从来不会敷衍我，明明他就是这样的呀，我为什么会觉得陌生呢？可能是因为这是以前的李赫宰，而我现在不是以前的李东海了。

自从我对李赫宰说了喜欢想要和他一直在一起以后，他就再也没有像以前那样，是我太贪心吗？我只是真的不想要和他分开呀，一想到以后他会和其他人一起做我们曾经做过的事情，我就气的发疯，赫宰他只有我不就好了吗？他最好的朋友，他的家人，他的恋人都是我不行吗？可是为什么他不爱我呢？李赫宰他什么都好，唯一不好的就是他不爱我，又或许李赫宰什么都好，最好的就是他不爱我。

“我明天不想出门，不能在家里看电影吗？一定要出去？”我就只想和他呆在一起，只有我们两个人。他愣了一下，就在我以为他又要对我冷脸的时候，他却又笑了起来，“在家里看也行，我是真的太久没和你一起看电影了，我把票送给艺声哥和钟真吧，让他俩去看。”他拿出手机准备问艺声哥明天有没有时间，我嚼着海带看他低头发消息，所以他这是怎么了？为什么突然变回以前那样了?不会是他准备离开我了吧？想着就要摆脱我了，那干脆就发发善心把最后一点温柔施舍给我。是这样的吗？

心脏突然开始狂跳，我猛地把碗磕在桌子上，他被我吓了一跳，惊恐的看向我，“东海，怎么了？”熟悉的李赫宰又回来了，不耐烦，冷漠，害怕我的李赫宰回来了。“没什么，我吃好了。”我太难受了，我必须得快点回到衣帽间才行，不然我会死的。我急匆匆的冲进衣帽间，直到把自己重新埋进李赫宰的衣服里面，我才觉得好了一些。是呀，我怎么会觉得自己能够留住他呢，我唯一能留住的就只有他的衣服而已，但是当时间再久一点，衣服上属于他的气味一点一点消散，他就算是彻底离开我了吧。我什么都留不住。

“东海？”我听见他在喊我的名字，我没有理他，以前我恨不得把自己绑在他身上。但是现在我一点都不想看到他，反正他都会离开我，多看一眼痛苦就会增加十倍。“东海？”他躺到我的身边 ，我感觉到他的呼吸落在我的后颈，稍微平缓的心脏又开始乱跳了，好想让他离我远一点，他让我太难受了，心里这样想着，身体却一动不动，任凭他离我越来越近。“你怎么又哭了呀。”他扯开我捂在脸上的短袖，我伸手抹了一把脸，湿的，对啊，我怎么又开始哭了？“我们东海为什么哭啊，能和我说一说吗？”他从我身后抱着我，亲昵的蹭着我的脸颊，我有好多话想和他说，但是一个字都说不出来。

我也在想这个问题，我到底是怎么了？喜欢他，想要和他永远在一起，就会让我和他都这么痛苦吗？以前为什么会快乐？就算是和他一起听歌都觉得好快乐，是我不对吗？都是我的错吗？都是因为我想要让他一直留在我身边，我们才会变成这样的吗？都怪李赫宰他不爱我，他要是爱我，我就不会这么痛苦了。“东海？”李赫宰又在喊我的名字，语气就像以前一样温柔。对啊，他是一个又温柔又善良的人，就算是面对这样的我，也没有离开，至少现在没有离开。我对他好一点，他是不是就不会那么快离开我了？我应该对他好一点的。

“赫宰，我们去看电影吧，明天下午。”我挣开他抱着我的手，爬出衣柜，站了起来，居高临下的看着错愕的李赫宰。“我说，我们去看电影吧，明天。”我笑着对他伸出手，如果这样能让他快乐一点，那我就变回以前好了。

SWEET LUH

♡

“赫宰，你为什么一直在看手机？有事吗？”

“啊，没事，我看一下时间。”

“急着回去？是不是谈恋爱啦？放心，我嘴很严的，不会说出去。”军队里的朋友坏笑着眨着眼撞了一下李赫宰。

“你别乱说，我哪里来的女朋友。”李赫宰眉头紧蹙不太高兴推了朋友一把。

“我都看到kkt界面啦，唉，我懂，我懂的，不是女朋友，是双方互有好感的清纯异性交往。”

“我真的没有女朋友！也没有那种异性朋友！”李赫宰急于撇清，还把手机递到朋友面前让他检查一下界面，“你看，是东海，我在等着东海回我消息。”

“行行行，你没有，你没有。”朋友兴致缺缺的摇晃了一下酒杯，“不过，你和东海的关系可真好，都十几年了，还“如胶似漆”的。”

“马马虎虎吧。”李赫宰低着头，手指烦躁的滑动着kkt聊天界面，还是一条消息都没有，他不死心的重启了手机，东海还是没回他消息。  
“我问你一件事。”李赫宰摁掉手机，神情严肃。

“你说。”

“我有一个朋友，不是我，他最近，最近喜欢和别人发短信，要是别人不及时回，他心里就不高兴，还一直乱想别人为什么不回他短信，他这是怎么了。”

“这个别人，是指很多人还是一个人？”

“一个，一个人吧？”语气有些犹豫。

朋友打量着李赫宰脸上有些尴尬的表情，似乎明白了什么，“那要看那个人和你朋友是什么关系啦，具体事情具体分析，如果是朋友。”

“是朋友怎么了？”李赫宰有些急切，看起来真的很想知道答案。

“朋友的话，依我看来，你这个朋友肯定是对那位朋友非常在意，但是你就说了这么一点情况，我也不太好分析，你还知道些什么吗？关于你的朋友？他会因为那位朋友的事情，莫名其妙吃醋，嫉妒吗？”

李赫宰回想了一下这段时间以来和东海的点点滴滴，他发现他从来都没弄明白李东海心里在想什么，或者要什么。就在他自以为自己已经窥探到李东海的真实想法的时候，李东海却告诉他那不是他想要的。李东海变了，好像那些他曾经说过的喜欢和想永远在一起都是不存在的记忆。李赫宰已经下定决心，准备和他一起沦陷，李东海却转个身跳出他给李赫宰精心做好的牢笼，笑着对还在笼子里的李赫宰说:“赫宰，我们还是朋友吧。”

为什么？为什么是朋友了？那些告白，那些吻，那些拥抱，是两个朋友之间能做的事情吗？李赫宰以前不明白，李东海为什么会觉得他们两个不仅仅是朋友，而应该是更亲密的关系，也不明白东海的那些对于他的喜欢和爱为什么能轻而易举的说出口。现在他看清楚了，代价是他认为是心理疾病的，东海的那些关于他的偏执和疯狂。他终于敢正视他们两个人之间的关系。从来都不是什么普世意义上的朋友，这只是他的主观臆断，他害怕挖掘朋友背后的真面目。他自欺欺人的告诉自己，给东海的那些吻和安抚只是为了拯救李东海的良药，他从来没怀疑过，他以为的单方面救治其实是互相救赎。哪有什么不明白看不清，只是他不敢而已。标准的感情懦夫和胆小鬼。

“那位朋友以前对我朋友告白过，说想要和我朋友永远在一起，但是我的朋友是个人渣，他知道自己不喜欢他的朋友，但是又不想失去这个朋友，就答应和朋友在一起。在一起的时候，双方都过得不快乐，朋友的朋友是个很敏感的人，他感觉得到我朋友并不是因为喜欢和爱，而是舍不得。所以，朋友的朋友决定和我的朋友做回朋友的关系。”李赫宰低着头，划拉着手机页面。

“其实你的朋友应该是很喜欢你朋友的吧，我觉得你的朋友并不是人渣，依我对他的了解，他是不会因为舍不得而和别人在一起。对他来说，成为情侣这种正式关系，情感纽带和前提条件必须是爱和喜欢，我知道他其实是一个在对待感情上很保守的男人。但是就是因为这种保守，所以他才不敢告诉他的朋友他有多喜欢他，我在想，你的朋友要是能在感情上和他说rap一样帅气就好了。喜欢就是喜欢，爱了就是爱了。大家都是成年人，再玩什么追逐爱的小游戏，就太幼稚了。”朋友碰了一下李赫宰面前一口未喝的酒杯，“为了庆祝东京同性婚姻合法化，理解万岁！”没等李赫宰反应过来，就将杯里的啤酒一饮而尽。

“滴”的一声，李赫宰的手机屏幕亮了起来，李东海回他消息了。

“刚刚在家睡着了，才看到消息。”

“我马上回来，买了你最喜欢的炒年糕。”

李赫宰围好李东海给他买的围巾，揣上手机，准备离开。“我先走了，下次聊。”李赫宰拍了一下朋友的肩膀。

“哈哈哈哈，祝你的朋友早日谈恋爱，回见！”

♡♡

我放下手机，重新躺回床上。枕头是湿的，睡着的时候又哭了。每次醒过来我都不记得自己为什么会哭，大概是梦见了我和李赫宰形同陌路的无数种情景。我最近尽量向以前的自己靠拢，我以为这样李赫宰会快乐一点，但他好像更忧郁了？忧郁这个词从来都不和他沾边，他可以是快乐的，可以是伤心的，可以是漠不关心的，但他绝不属于忧郁这种模棱两可的词语。

上次，我和他去看了电影，一部爱情片，《人类最后的夏天》。挺烂的，说是爱情片，但其实我并没有看出主角之间有什么爱情，感情来的莫名其妙，突然就喜欢了，在这之前双方明明是一同约去夜店互相帮忙找对象的关系。有多突然呢，大概就是早上你正吃着煎蛋，吃着吃着，蛋黄流了出来，你想要问问给你做早餐的那个人怎么回事，你明明要的是全熟，为什么给你煎成了溏心。你抬头准备质问，却发现给你做早餐的那个人正喝着牛奶看你吃他做的煎蛋。你就喜欢上了对方，死去活来的那种喜欢。

我好像也没资格说别人，毕竟我也不知道自己是什么时候喜欢李赫宰的。反正肯定不是早上吃煎蛋的时候，我和他在一起，都是我在做饭，根本没机会吃到他给我做的早餐。

我想了一会儿，还是决定起床洗把脸，说实话，我现在挺不想和他一起的，我觉得很累。演戏可是体力活，不仅要演的像，还要演的毫无表演痕迹，我以前怎么就开心的这么没心没肺呢？真的是太累了。

我摊在沙发上，不知道该做什么。最近进入了休假期，但是再过一个星期，公司就该商量我和他双人组合回归的事情了。这就意味着，还有一个星期，我就要陷入名字叫李赫宰的甜蜜地狱。其实我应该还是开心的吧，我摸摸自己笑的不行的脸，只要和他还在一起，怎样都还是开心的。我有点理解电视剧里面那些悲情男二，就算是做朋友也想要和女主角有关系，但唯一不同的是，我忍受不了，我的“朋友”李赫宰在和我做“朋友”的时候，和其他人类有超出“朋友”的亲密关系，或者是，有比我更亲密的“朋友”。如果被我发现了，我会很生气，我宁愿不要李赫宰这个“朋友”，也不允许他有比我和他更亲密的，没有血缘关系的人类存在。我果然还是有病，一点都没有好。

自从和他说好做回朋友以后，我就从他家搬回自己家住了，“搬”这个字眼有些太小题大做，也就是收拾了几件衣服，拖着行李箱，从楼上坐电梯去了楼下而已，衣服当然是李赫宰的衣服。做“朋友”的后遗症体现在睡觉的时候，和他在一起我只用拉着他的手就可以轻轻松松入睡，回家的第一个独自入睡的晚上，我竟觉得我自己的卧室陌生的可怕，陌生到是情有可原，退伍以后我就没在自己家里面睡过几天，基本上都是随便找个什么借口，赖在李赫宰家过夜。最后还是从行李箱里面翻出李赫宰的衣服，套在以前从他那里抢过来的印着有他头像的抱枕上，迷迷糊糊睡着了。一切都会好的，没有他我还是能一个人睡着。

当时我想和他看完电影以后和他零交流几天，以免自己反悔。可他就不给我这个机会，我们看完电影，他开车载我回家。我在玩手机刷ins呢，他打着方向盘，冷不丁来了一句，“东海，我明天要和童哥商量事情，要晚点回来，行吗？”

他是不是有病？我关上手机，心里有些不耐烦，“你给我说这个干什么，我只是你的朋友，管不了你和谁出去玩，以后你都不用给我说了，你想和谁出去就和谁出去。”我自认为语气还是很善解人意的，我记得我当时还是笑着说的呢。

他手一抖，差点没把我甩出去，“对，对不起，我刚刚有点急，前面有车，没看到。”说什么谎话呢，路上一辆车都没有，他当我瞎吗？明显是被我刚刚说的吓到了，我心里更厌烦了，但是表面上还是得装着，“小心一点。”按照我以前的性格，我应该骂他，然后对他进行严厉的批斗。但是我什么都不想做，力气一下就被抽空了，他原来是这样看我的啊。

下了车以后，我冲他挥挥手，没等他，先回家了。说是不在意是不可能的，我现在就想问童哥明天是不是真的要和他出去商量事情，可是说好变回以前和他做朋友的。

我随便吃了个什么东西，洗漱以后，早早上了床。打开电脑，在网站上搜索着以前的视频看，虽然说是演自己，那还是得揣摩一下人物性格和内心吧。《guest house 》也就只是三年前的综艺，我看着里面笑的像两个笨蛋的我和他，像在看陌生人一样。人可以变到这种地步吗？也才三年而已，我就觉得以前的自己就像另一个人了，怪不得李赫宰他会怕我，我把笔电放到一边，里面的我和他还在为了买面包撕扯。诶？还真的挺好笑的，我哈哈哈的笑了起来，眼泪都笑出来了，真的挺好笑的，怎么就变成这样了，我和他？

我被手机铃声吵醒了，是李赫宰打的电话，我给他设置了专属铃声。“东海？你在哪儿？怎么不回消息？”

他怎么回事？“我在睡觉？怎么了？有什么急事吗？”我揉着眼睛，看了一眼床头柜上的闹钟，哦，已经下午两点了，可是这又有什么关系呢？我想睡到什么时候起床就什么时候起床。

“没，没事，我就是和你说一声，我出门了，你晚上有什么想吃的吗？”

“。。。。。。”我真的不懂他了。“没什么想吃的，你和童哥一起去吃个晚饭吧，上次不是都没吃吗？我等下有点事，先挂了，拜拜。”我挂了电话，看了一下他给我发的短信。

从早上七点半就开始给我发消息，也不知道他想干嘛？我不是还给他自由了吗？我甩开手机，拿出笔电继续看昨天晚上没看完的综艺。

无所事事的时间过得很快，没看几集综艺就到六点了，李赫宰又给我打了电话。我合上笔记本电脑，接通了电话。“喂？怎么了？”

“东海，我买了海鲜汤，今晚上我们一起吃饭吧。”

“我在外面和别人吃饭，你自己吃吧。”

“你约了谁？在哪里吃？”

我都怀疑他是不是在报复我了？明明知道我有病，还非要凑过来，离我远点不行吗？“一个朋友，我们在外面吃年糕。”

“那，我往你家里送一份吧，我都走到楼下了，你明天可以吃。”

我刚想说不用了，他就把电话挂了。他绝对是在报复我。我现在怎么办？我慌忙拿上电脑和抱枕躲进衣柜里，顺便把卧室门锁了。他应该不会进卧室的。

我听到输密码开门的声音，接着是开冰箱门的声音，就在我以为他要回家的时候，他拧了拧我的卧室门。

。。。。。。

幸好幸好，我锁门了。

我听见关门的声音，等了一会儿，轻手轻脚的贴在卧室门上听了一会儿。应该是走了，我拧开卧室门，往客厅走。

“东海？你怎么在这儿？”

“。。。。。。”

“你不是说和朋友吃饭吗？”我扭头看见李赫宰坐在沙发上，瞪着眼睛看我，看起来还挺无辜可怜的。

“我正准备出去，没想到你来的这么快，哈哈哈哈，我刚刚又睡着了。”

他像是不忍心看见我尴尬为难的样子，叹了口气，站起来，走到我面前，“那我先走了，海鲜汤记得喝。”

我站在原地无动于衷的看他在玄关穿好我们一起买的皮鞋，扯了扯我给他买的外套，打开门，转头冲我笑着说:“明天见。”

。。。。。。

他知道自己在做什么吗？

我捞起海鲜汤里面的鱿鱼吃了起来，我确实不知道现在该怎么做，具体一点，就是不知道这个“朋友”关系该怎么相处，肯定不能像以前那样了，天天黏着他，我怕我忍不住又犯病，可是他这种态度，就像是在纵容我一样，是陷阱吗？我又胡思乱想起来，爱情电影的最后，主角没有在一起。因为一个煎蛋而喜欢上男二的男一，直到最后还是很喜欢男二，男二试着和男一在一起，不过很快就兴致缺缺，喜欢和爱只不过是用来应付深陷单方面爱情的男一的卑鄙武器而已。

无论以前是多么好的朋友，总会禁不住有人爱你的诱惑，只要你不爱他，你就可以获得他所有的一切。

李赫宰才不是那样的人。

“海鲜汤好喝吗？”

李赫宰又给我发了短信。我放下勺子，给他回了今天的第一条短信，“好喝。”

电影的结局是，男一一个人坐在他和男二夏天去过的海滩上，有人问他:“一个人来玩吗？”

他说:“嗯，一个人。”

“喜欢夏天吗？”

“喜欢夏天，可是我再也没有夏天了，他离开我以后，我就再也没有夏天了，今年的夏天是人类最后的夏天呢。”

男一的名字是任泪，男二叫夏天。

我手抖着给他发了另外一条短信，“我以后还有夏天吗？”

就在我快要把海鲜汤喝完要死心的时候，他回我了。

“你想要夏天，就有夏天。”

“我回来了。”李赫宰提着炒年糕，放到我面前，他今天围着我给他买的围巾，我只好从沙发上站起来，去厨房拿碗，他却把我按在沙发上。

“我还要做个菜，你先坐着吃年糕。”他取下围巾丢在沙发上，从厨房拿上碗和筷子，把年糕装好，推到我面前，让我吃。

我吃着年糕，眼神却一直往厨房瞟，他要做什么菜？不会又是煮海带汤吧？可别又不撕海带吧？我想起上次那碗海带汤，心脏又开始狂跳了。明明已经很久没出现过这种情况了。

厨房传来“嗞”的一声，我似乎闻到了鸡蛋的味道，在煎鸡蛋吗？我低着头，不知道自己在期待些什么。

李赫宰端着煎鸡蛋，放到我面前，“吃吧。”

我小心翼翼的吃着煎蛋，不太敢看他。

“其实，我本来想明天早上给你做煎鸡蛋的。但是我实在忍不住了，一秒钟都忍不住。你上次问我，你还有夏天吗？我说错了，你没有其它夏天，你只有和我在一起的夏天。”

我一不小心，戳破了鸡蛋，蛋黄流了出来，我明明喜欢吃全熟的，他又不是不知道。我抬头看他，想质问他，为什么不做全熟的。

“你想好了吗？”

“想好了。”

溏心就溏心吧。


End file.
